whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Bridges
) }} Bill Bridges is a roleplaying game developer and author who helped create some of the World of Darkness' best known games. An original developer on Werewolf: The Apocalypse from 1992 to 1995, Bill was also part of the original Mage: The Ascension design team and has numerous writing credits encompassing most of the second edition World of Darkness games. He also helped design the Werewolf trading card game, Rage. After years with White Wolf, he joined Holistic Design (HDI) where he co-created Fading Suns with Andrew Greenberg. His work for other companies include writing for Chaosium and development on Star Trek role-playing games published by Last Unicorn. He has also worked on computer games, notably Emperor of the Fading Suns for Segasoft (based on the Fading Suns RPG), co-writing scripts for Viacom's "interactive horror movie" Dracula Unleashed, and more Star Trek work on Starfleet Academy for Interplay. Bridges moved back to White Wolf in 2002, replacing Jess Heinig as the developer for the revised edition of Mage: The Ascension, seeing the game he created through to its conclusion in the Time of Judgment. For the new World of Darkness, he worked on the new core rules and was a designer, author and developer on Mage: The Awakening. He later moved on line edit Promethean: The Created, which has won several awards. Bridges also co-chairs the content committee for the biannual myth based academic conference and performance festival, Mythic Journeys. His published novels include The Silver Crown and The Last Battle, both of which are Werewolf: The Apocalypse tales featuring Jonas Albrecht. Credits Bill's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions/Material * 2002/September 30: * 1998/June: Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade's Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across Russia Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Artist * 1996/May: '' Author * ''2006/August 10: *''2005/August 29: *2004/August 21: *2004/March 1: * ''2003/November 3: '' * ''2003/June 2: '' * ''2000/June 12: '' * ''1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox * 1996/May: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1994/December: MTAs: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: * 1994/June 10: * 1993: '' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'The Hunters Hunted' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Valkenburg Foundation' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Haunts' Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Concept and Design *''2005/August 29: *2006/August 10: *2004/August 21: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' *2004/August 21: Creator * ''2000/January 3: *''2000/December 11: Developer * ''2006/August 10: *''2005/August 29: *2004/August 21: *2004/March 1: Mage: The Ascension's * ''2003/December 1: * 2003/November 3: '' * ''2003/September 1: * 2003/August 11: * 2003/July 7: * 2003/April 28: * 2003/March 3: * 2003/February 3: * 2002/November 25: * 2002/November 11: * 2002/July 1: * 1996/July: '' * ''1995/April 7: *''1993/August'': MTAs Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *''1993/July'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across Russia *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation * *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Classic World of Darkness' Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs Developmental Assistance *''2004/August 21: Mention * ''2011/November 8: * 2011/October 25: Original Concept and Design * 2000/January 3: Playtester * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *''2004/August 21: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' System and E&D Assistance * ''1995: Special Thanks * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Bill "Ronin" Bridges, for turning Glass Walker on us. * 1995: : Bill "Novel Futures" Bridges, for Rage-ing through his first novel (The Silver Crown; go buy it — it rocks!). * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order: Bill "Stomach Pumper" Bridges, for marking territory from Virginia on down. * 1995: : Bill "Hunters Haunted" Bridges, for trading Numinous Twilight with the custos. * 1993: : Bill "Glass Walker" Bridges, for teaching Phil how not to curse at the machines. Authors' Special Thanks * 1995: : Bill and Jen, for helping out with some of the polish. References Bridges, Bill Bridges, Bill Bridges, Bill Bridges, Bill